cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Inner Circle
The Inner Circle was an MDoAP bloc between The Ravyns, Trilateral Commission, and Iunctus. Preamble We, the alliances of Planet Bob, do solemnly sign this treaty, agreeing to defend and help each other, and gather occasionally for the ritual smoking of the green leaf. Article I. Admission Any alliance of any Color Sphere may become a member of the Inner Circle with a unanimous vote from all current signatories. Article I : Non-Aggression No member of any signatory shall ever commit an act of war/violence/espionage toward one another. If this does happen reparations will be made for what was lost. Any rogue attack will be punished as seen fit by the responsible signatory. Article II : Respect & Sovereignty All signatories agree to remain respectful to each other at all times in public and in private. Any disputes will be settled diplomatically via private channels. Each signatory is recognized as a sovereign entity and shall be treated as such. This document represents a commitment between the signatories of this treaty, but does not give any signatory the power to infringe upon the sovereignty of the other in any form. Article III. Economics & Aid All signatories hereby agree to complete economic cooperation. They are encouraged to look for trades, tech deals, donation deals, and other forms of economics within the Inner Circle. Any signatory may request aid from the another signatory for any reason. Such requests shall include the rationale for the aid request and the nature of the aid required. Provision of such aid is strictly voluntary unless withholding aid would cause a violation of Article V, Subsection I, and the signatory providing the aid shall determine the nature and amount of any aid they provide. Such aid may include, but is not necessarily limited to, the provision of troops, financial assistance, diplomatic measures, or military assistance not otherwise covered by In times of war or reconstruction after war, such aid is mandatory to comply with mutual defense conditions. Article IV : Intelligence, Espionage, & Trust I. Intelligence: Any intelligence acquired by a signatory relevant to the interests of another will be shared with them. Knowledge or evidence of outside espionage will fall under Article IV Subsection I and will be conveyed to the party being spied on. Knowledge or evidence of impending war will fall under Article III Subsection I and will be conveyed to All signatories. Knowledge or evidence of other impending actions harmful to the wellbeing of any signatory not enumerated in this section shall be conveyed to that signatory. II. Espionage: Signatories of The Inner Circle shall not engage in espionage against one another. Espionage shall include unauthorized access to the internal forums of signatories and the use of spy military forces against signatories in any fashion. If a nation from a signatory is caught in the act of Defaming/Damaging/Violating the forum of another signatory, they shall be expelled from their alliance and be subject to complete infrastructure destruction. If a nation from a signatory is caught attacking a nation of another signatory with spy military forces, they shall be required to pay reparations to the harmed nation. Failure to do so will be treated as a breach of Article IV, Subsection II. II.A. Intellectual Property: Any intellectual property of one signatory or her members shall not change ownership status. Any use of the intellectual property of another signatory shall require written consent. III. Trust: All signatories agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to a nation or alliance who is at war with the members of either the signatories, or who are engaged in espionage or violence against any signatory. Both signatories agree that none of their members shall harbor or hide the assets of the enemies of the other alliance. Article VI. Mutual Defense An attack upon one signatory will be considered an attack upon all, and will be treated as such. However, a signatory may request that the signatories remain out of the conflict. Article VII. Optional Aggression Should any of the signatories engage in an offensive war, the other signatories are given the option to attack as well. While it is not required, it is highly encouraged if the aggressor requests assistance. Article VIII. Third Party Chains If a signatory becomes involved in a conflict due to a third party outside of the Inner Circle, mutual defense becomes optional defense. While assistance is always encouraged, all signatories recognize that there may be times when a signatory may choose not to utilize said option. All signatories agree to respect each other's final decision and the decision cannot be used as grounds for withdrawal or cancellation. Article IX. Withdrawal & Cancellation Any signatory may withdraw from the Inner Circle at any time. Should the need to withdraw arise, the withdrawing signatory must give a 72 hour notice of their intent to cancel to the other signatories and a valid reason of why they have chosen this option. The withdrawing signatory will remain in The Inner Circle until the 72 hour period has elapsed. The Inner Circle can be completely dissolved with a unanimous vote for dissolution. Signed for The Ravyns * Sharduke, Don * Drakedeath, The Front * Mariowpower1, The Executive * Gorchin, Warlord * Hihii, The Trafficker :The Ravyns disbanded on July 27, 2009. Signed for the Trilateral Commission * Grim Reaper, Chairman * Cooksonthegreat, Chief Executive Officer * Marcus Guildenstern, First Representative El Jefe, Second Representative :The Trilateral Commission merged into the Circle of Icarus on July 29, 2009. Signed for Iunctus * TehChad, Imperator * StJimmy, Praetor Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups